


Your Choice

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13X04, 13x03, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e03 Patience, Tag to 13x03, Tag to 13x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Set between 13x03 and 13x04





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Sam groaned as he found himself coming to. As his eyes flickered open slightly he began to make out Dean crouched down in front of him.

'Sam? Sam?'

He groaned once again, putting a hand up to his forehead, his fingers coming away bloody.

"W't happened?"

'Jack did number on you'

"He not mean it."

'Shut up, Sam'

Sam furrowed an eyebrow, taking the hand his brother was holding out before being pulled to his feet from the pile of hardcovers and broken bookcase he was lying amongst.

"D'n..."

"No."

"He not..."

Dean shook his head. "No! We're not having this conversation. He could have fucking killed you!"

"D'n..."

"Sam, we'll take about this tomorrow, okay? Please."

Sam sighed.

"Fine."

The youngest Winchester allowed himself to led be to his room. Dean cleaned the blood from his forehead and stitched up the cut before leaving him to sleep.

"Get some rest, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam had shouted after him.

* * *

The next morning, Sam pushed open the door of the bunker, drinks holder balanced in one hand. He looked over the railings to find Dean sat at the end of the table. Closing the door behind him, Sam walked down the stairs before putting the coffees down.

"Where Jack?"

Dean reached out and took one of the cups.

"Where he fucking deserves to be."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean scoffed.

"D'n, what did you do?"

"What we should have done when we first found him."

Anger meeting boiling point, Sam slammed a hand down on the table in front of his brother.

"Where. Is. He?"

* * *

Pulling open the entrance to the dungeon, Sam took a deep breathe before walking inside.

He found Jack sat on the floor pressed tightly into the corner, head buried amongst his arms atop bony knees pulled up to his chest. A thick shackle around his wrist kept him bolted to the stone wall. He didn't look up when Sam entered.

"Jack..."

The youngest Winchester heard interference in his ears.

"Remember I not hear you, buddy." He added, softly.

Jack looked up at that, trailing the back of his hand across his nose, signs of tears at the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Sorry."

Sam shook his head.

"Even D'n forget sometimes."

Walking over to the young nephilim, he took a seat in front of him.

"Let's get that off you."

Sam took the key from his pocket before reaching out for the shackle.

Jack quickly pulled his arm away.

"No..."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"Jack?"

"This is where you keep monsters, isn't it? And I hurt you, so that makes me a monster. I should stay down here because I'm evil and I'm just going to hurt more people if I don't."

The words hurt to watch, Jack's expression dropping further and further with each second he continued until Sam was nearly shedding a tear himself as he remembered back to the times when he felt the same self hatred and fear as the young nephilim was clearly experiencing now.

"Hey..." Sam began softly, reaching out a hand and dropping it into Jack's hair, before beginning to stroke it gently, trying to coax the boy to look at him. When Jack's head remained buried in his arms, Sam continued regardless. "First off, you not evil. Kelly not, and Cas was one of the best men I ever met. And in terms of... Lucifer, that not how people work. You not automatically bad just 'cause your Dad was. You're you, you can make your own choices, and no one can tell you how you supposed to be."

Jack's eyes had risen to meet Sam's gaze now.

"I been face to face with a lot of evil things over the years, Jack. I look at you and I see that you young and scared and not really know where you fit in all of this, and I get that, believe me."

"You really mean that?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

Sam mentioned to the shackle.

"Can I take this off?"

Jack nodded, holding out his hand.

Sam inserted the key before gently removing the harsh metal.

"There we go."

Jack was silent for a few seconds before looking down at his hands.

'J....A....C....K'

Sam smiled.

"You been reading the book I got you."

Jack nodded.

"It's interesting, I like it. Very practical too. You must be very smart to know all of them."

"Had a few years of experience, plus Dean and I made most of them up as we went along so it not that impressive."

Jack furrowed an eyebrow.

"Made them up?"

"When we were little we not have effort to learn whole book so we made up signs we needed and made them better 'cause we not like some of them."

The nephilim smirked. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Speaking of making stuff up, you need a name sign."

"A what?"

"A name sign. It a sign that used instead of fingerspelling name. Dean use 'S' and 'My' for me. I use 'D' and 'Car' for him. It used to be 'Big' and 'Bear' for Dean when we younger cause our Dad thought up Big Bear and Little Bear for our name signs so we just stuck with them until we older."

"So it can be anything?"

Sam nodded.

"What was Castiel's?"

The youngest Winchester smirked.

"Dean used 'Feather' and 'Ass'."

Jack laughed.

"How about."

Sam proceeded to sign 'Little' and 'Grace'.

Jack smiled.

"The second part looked so pretty."

"We needed sign for grace after we found angels existed. It changed once we saw what grace move like." Sam repeated the sign again, the movement being his right hand slowly moving upwards, fingers twinkling.

Jack looked down at his hands and began to sign.

'Little...Grace'

"You got it." Sam smiled.

The young nephilim beamed.

"Thank you, Sam."


End file.
